The present invention relates to a display sign assembly which can be pulled behind a prime mover and can be moved up and down a road quite easily without the display sign or the lettering and numerals on the sign becoming damaged by the forces of the wind. The display sign assembly can be moved to any location and parked without any special attention being given to the display sign assembly.
There are many different types or styles or ways of displaying a message for the general public to see, in particular. There are billboards galore across the world, which are mounted upon stationary supports usually alongside a major thoroughfare with the billboards displaying advertisements and other messages. Then there are also signs which have flashing lights to draw attention to the signs and to the establishments they describe, these signs being fixed in position usually either on the business establishments or at least next to them. Of course, there are signs which are removably mounted to vehicles such as buses, which display advertisements or other types of messages. In all these cases, none of the signs known in the art stand alone and can be moved up and down a road without the wind doing a lot of damage to the sign.